spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Ruling New Year!
'It's a Ruling New Year! '''is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Leader Plankton!. Plot Leader Plankton decides to celebrate his victory of it being a new year. Characters *Leader Plankton *Sir Sandy *Quag *Timmy the Twina *Squidward Tentacles *Rich Fish *Eugene H. Krabs (cameo) *Moonians *Prisoner SpongeBob (mentioned) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton Moon *Tinnington Musical Numbers *New Year's Is a Fun Time Story It was New Year's morning and things were going great. "Yee-haw! We did it!" shouted Sir Sandy. "I can't believe I'm stuck being nice again. I was stuck being nice on Christmas and now I have to be nice the entire year. This is the worst New Year's ever!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Oh, this is going to be great!" said Squidward. Back on the moon, all the Moonains were crying. "This is going to be a terrible new year," they said when, all of a sudden, Timmy the Twina popped up and broke into Quag's house. "Timmy the Twina?!?! So, you've returned..." said Quag. Timmy the Twina kicked Quag in the stomach. "AGUH! You know Timmy, you can't be bothered to do this. I have a giant robot I got from that Leader Plankton guy and I'm not afraid to use it," said Quag. Timmy took out a remote and pressed a button. Then, all of a sudden the robot jumped off the moon and into the ocean. "CURSE YOU TIMMY THE TWINA!" shouted Quag. Back at the moon, Leader Plankton went outside and put down some fireworks. "Happy New Year!" he shouted. He lit the fireworks. They all went off and flew high into the sky. "New Year's is a fun time! New Year's is a great time! It's gotten me into the spirits of things and I'm proud of it! Woo!" sang Leader Plankton. "Now for my big, great announcement!" said Leader Plankton and jumped on his throne. "Attention sea creatures! I have decided to give up on my occupation of ruling the ocean and have decided to give the city to you, fish folk!" announced Leader Plankton. "Quick! Let's get him!" said one of the fish. "We can't arrest people on the holidays though, remember?" said another fish. "I'm rich! I can break the law," said a rich fish. "And thank you for your money!" said Eugene running off with the rich fish's wallet. Sir Sandy then came aboard and spoke. "I proudly stand by and say that my New Year's resolution is to keep the ocean safe all throughout this New Year!". All the fish cheered. "Hooray!" cheered Leader Plankton. All of a sudden, the giant robot that LP and Quag had used fell down into the ocean, sending Leader Plankton high in the air. Then one of the fireworks hit him straight in his Evil Pack. Suddenly, Leader Plankton started shaking, and then he started glowing! "What's happening!?!?!" asked Leader Plankton, confused. "It appears the fireworks are upgrading the technology of the backpack!" said Sir Sandy. "That's right!" said Leader Plankton. He laughed maniacally. He then got into the robot and blast off into space. "Oh, darn! Now nothing can turn him good!" said Sir Sandy. "I knew it was too good to be true," said Squidward. Back at the moon, Leader Plankton rose up and threw Timmy the Twina into a rocket. "Thanks, Leader Plankton. Hey, that twina stole the robot. Can I have it again?" asked Quag. "Sure!" said Leader Plankton. "Just one more thing..." he said. Suddenly robotic mechanical hands picked up Sir Sandy. The gigantic robot then turned into the form of a baby. "You didn't follow your resolution, so now you can get squashed by a giant baby!" shouted Leader Plankton. "But you didn't follow your's, either! Why shouldn't you get squashed?" questioned Sir Sandy. "I'm an authority. I'm allowed to break the law," explained Leader Plankton. He then squashed Sir Sandy and Timmy the Twina. "Here you go," said Leader Plankton, giving Quag the giant robot. Then he took Sir Sandy and Timmy the Twina back to the ocean. He threw Timmy the Twina into his cell. "AND STAY IN THERE!" he shouted. "Wait, where's Prisoner SpongeBob?" he asked. Trivia *This is the first episode to premiere in 2013. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:Leader Plankton! Holiday Specials Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2013